DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) African-American adolescents have the lowest prevalence rates of cigarette smoking compared with adolescents in other ethnic groups; however, African-American adults have among the highest prevalence rates of cigarette smoking compared with other ethnic groups. The factors that influence this paradoxical pattern of cigarette use from adolescence to adulthood remains undetermined. The goal of this pilot study is to use a theory-based approach to assess the specific cultural factors that influence the delay and subsequent initiation of smoking among young adult African-Americans (aged 17-35). New Orleans has approximately 70 percent African-American residential population. This city therefore, is an opportune location to study the smoking behavior of this population. Guided by the PEN-3 model, focus groups will be conducted with members of the largest group to determine salient themes specific to African-Americans for inclusion in a newly developed, culturally-specific questionnaire. Additionally, this new survey will be extensively pilot-tested and psychometrically evaluated. Identification of ethnic-specific factors that influence the smoking behavior among this population is necessary for the development of culturally-specific and effective smoking prevention and cessation programs for this population.